mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tito Ortiz
Jacob 'Tito' Ortiz is a light-heavyweight fighter. He is a UFC Hall of Famer and the former UFC light-heavyweight champion. He also competed for Bellator. Ortiz is the former UFC light-heavyweight champion, and the coach on the third season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show opposite his three-time opponent Ken Shamrock and on the eleventh season versus his other two-time opponent, Chuck Liddell. He has also had an infamous duo of fights against Forrest Griffin. His next fight was briefly rumored to be against Griffin in a rubber match. Instead, he faced his good friend and former protege Matt Hamill. Hamill dominated Ortiz en route to a unanimous decision victory. Ortiz was set to get one last chance in the Octagon against Antonio Rogerio Nogueira. Several months before the bout was set to take place, Ortiz pulled out with an injury and he was replaced with undefeated prospect Phil Davis. After recovering, he next faced prospect Ryan Bader. He defeated Bader in a considerable upset, choking Bader out with a guillotine choke after dropping him to the floor with a right hand to the chin. The fight was Ortiz's first victory in nearly five years. A few weeks after the UFC 132 victory, Ortiz accepted a rematch against fellow former light-heavyweight champion Rashad Evans replacing another former opponent Lyoto Machida. The fight would take place at UFC 133 a month after Ortiz's shocking upset victory over Bader. Ortiz's chances of momentum had radically changed in somewhere around a month. Unfortunately, Evans defeated Ortiz via technical knockout near the end of the second round. Ortiz was next rumored to face former UFC middleweight champion Rich Franklin. Instead, he once again agreed to face Antonio Rogerio Nogueira. Nogueira defeated Ortiz via technical knockout in the first round after dropping Ortiz with a knee to the body and continuing to punish Ortiz's midsection with punches on the ground. Ortiz confirmed that he would fight only one more bout before retiring. His desired opponent for that final fight would be either a rubber match with Forrest Griffin or a third fight with fellow retiree Chuck Liddell. Ortiz received his shot at a rubber match with Griffin but he was injured soon after the bout was signed. After recovering, Ortiz signed again for his rubber match-retirement match with Griffin at UFC 148 at the start of the summer of 2012. Griffin defeated Ortiz via a close unanimous decision, retiring after the third straight loss. Ortiz remained active in the sport as a fight manager, including managing Strikeforce female champion Cristiane Santos. Bellator In August 2013 Ortiz came out of retirement signing to make his Bellator debut against fellow newcomer and former UFC light-heavyweight champion Quinton Jackson in the first Bellator pay-per-view headliner. It would be "one of the biggest fights of 2013," as Ortiz called it. Instead Ortiz was injured a mere few days before the fight was set to take place and as a result the entire fight card was switched to being free and live on Spike TV. Ortiz was ridiculed in tweets by former boss and UFC president Dana White. After recovering Ortiz signed to fight Bellator middleweight champion Alexander Shemenko at 205 lbs defeating Shlemenko via an impressive first round arm triangle choke technical submission. Ortiz next called out Jackson again but he was instead rumored to fight newcomer and fellow former UFC veteran Stephan Bonnar who was coming out of retirement as well for the opportunity. He defeated Bonnar via a close but tepid split decision. Around the same time as the Bonnar fight Ortiz entered a relationship with former Octagon Girl Amber Nichole Miller. After a period of inactivity Ortiz signed to fight the undefeated Bellator light-heavyweight champion Liam McGeary. McGeary submitted Ortiz with an inverted triangle choke towards the end of the first round. Ortiz entered another period of inactivity, reportedly seriously considering retiring from mixed martial arts once again. Over a year after the McGeary fight Ortiz's interest was again peaked in the sport when UFC veteran Chael Sonnen signed with Bellator in late 2016. Soon a fight between the debuting Sonnen and Ortiz was signed for a January 2017 Bellator event. Ortiz defeated Sonnen with a very bizarre and slightly shady-looking first round rear-naked choke submission, retiring after the fight for the final time. Golden Boy MMA: Liddell Third A year and a half after retiring, Ortiz reluctantly signed to fight old foe Chuck Liddell, who was coming off of a seven-and-a-half year retirement.. With Ortiz aged 43 and Liddell aged 48, there was a combined 91 years between the two of them.. Fights *Tito Ortiz vs. Guy Mezger 2 *Wanderlei Silva vs. Tito Ortiz - After Ortiz's loss to Frank Shamrock for the middleweight (199) title, Shamrock retired and vacated the championship and Ortiz and Wanderlei Silva were chosen as top contenders. After the fight, a number of time after, the division was renamed to light-heavyweight (205). *Tito Ortiz vs. Yuki Kondo - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Ortiz defending. *Tito Ortiz vs. Vladimir Matyushenko - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Ortiz defending. Vladimir Matyushenko was a late replacement for an injured Vitor Belfort. *Tito Ortiz vs. Ken Shamrock 1 - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Tito Ortiz defending. *Randy Couture vs. Tito Ortiz - The fight was to unify the interim and official light-heavyweight championships, with Ortiz the official champion and Randy Couture the interim. If successful, this would have been Ortiz's sixth title defense. *Chuck Liddell vs. Tito Ortiz 1 *Tito Ortiz vs. Patrick Cote - The fight was Patrick Cote's UFC debut and his first loss. He was a late replacement for a critically injured Guy Mezger. *Tito Ortiz vs. Vitor Belfort *Tito Ortiz vs. Rashad Evans 1 - Many thought the decision should have gone to Ortiz, but the result was a draw because a point was controversially taken from Ortiz near the end of the second round for grabbing the fence. Thus Evans remained undefeated. *Matt Hamill vs. Tito Ortiz *Tito Ortiz vs. Ryan Bader - The fight was Tito Ortiz's first win in nearly five years. *Rashad Evans vs. Tito Ortiz 2 - Tito Ortiz was a late replacement for an injured Phil Davis. The fight was Ortiz's second fight in a month. *Forrest Griffin vs. Tito Ortiz 3 - The fight was Tito's last mixed martial arts fight as he was set to retire afterwards. The fight was the rubber match between the two rivals. *Tito Ortiz vs. Stephan Bonnar - The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. *Liam McGeary vs. Tito Ortiz - The fight was for the Bellator light-heavyweight title with Liam McGeary defending. He came into the fight undefeated. *Tito Ortiz vs. Chael Sonnen - The fight was the Bellator debut of Chael Sonnen coming off a three year layoff. The fight was to be the final fight of Tito Ortiz's storied career. Category:UFC light-heavyweight champions Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:UFC Hall of Famers Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Knockout of the Night winners Category:Submission of the Night winners Category:Bellator fighters Category:Retired fighters